Changing My Mind
by unleash your inner self22
Summary: Lore Tate was the hottest girl in her school. One problem. She doesnt think so. Eddie Duran is the rockstar that will change her mind foever. With the chance of this surprise meeting will their be romance or just friendship. Definately romance.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here

**Chapter: 1**

Hope you guys enjoy!

P.S. I don't own Hollywood Heights

Loren's P.O.V

People would always call me the "Beauty of the Ball", but if they saw me wake up in the morning I'd look like a beast.

Knock…Knock…Knock!

**Nora**: Loren. Honey it's time to wake up

** In the room **

**Loren: **Uggh…. Why its way to early.

**Nora:** (unlocks the room door and comes and sits on Loren's bed) Do you want me to get Mel in here.

**Loren**: (sitting up really fast) I'm up.

**Nora**: (laughing) I thought so.

I get up and head to the shower. Get out. Get dressed in my undergarments, white lacey crop top, black slightly ripped skinny jeans, black under-shirt, and platform heels that Mel dared me to wear today and I don't back down from (_some_ )challenges. While I was doing my hair someone came busting through the door!

**Loren**:" Aaaaahhhhh."

**Mel:"** Damn, Lo, no wonder every boy thinks you're hot they want to hear that scream… (giving her an amused look)… in the bedroom."

**Loren:** (yelling)"Mel!"

**Mel:** Well it's the truth…besides the point…Lo you do look ten types of hot right now.

**Loren:** (giving Mel her famous glare)" Shut up!"

**Mel:** (sighing)"Lo your B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-l…Beautiful"

**Loren:**"Mel you're my best friend you're suppose to say that"

**Mel:** (rolling her eyes)" Fine, but someday someone will make you believe you're beautiful."

I rolled my eyes, got my stuff, and went to the kitchen to see my mom with the most delicious breakfast ever. Mel and I ate our breakfast and went to Mel's car to go to school.

**In the car**

I was in the car when one of my favorite songs came on. I turn the music on blast and start singing along.

_Ah, yeah_

Another shot of whisky please bartender  
Keep it coming til I don't remember at all  
How bad it hurts when you're gone (na na na)

Turn the music up a little bit louder  
Just gotta get past the midnight hour  
(uh huh)  
Maybe tomorrow it won't  
Be  
This  
Hard  
But Who am I kidding  
I know what I'm missing

You  
I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
And I  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone to never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)  
I'm just a fool  
(Yeah)

(Blake Shelton)  
I said that I don't care  
I'd walk away whatever  
And I tell myself we were bad together (uh huh)  
But that's just me trying to move on  
With  
Out  
You

But who am I kidding  
I know what I'm missing

Hey  
I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who know that love was so cruel  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
And I  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone who never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)

I'm just a fool  
For holding on to something that  
Is never ever gonna come back  
I can't accept that it's lost

I should have let it go  
Held my tongue  
Can't fight the motion  
Cause now everything's so wrong  
I'm thrown

I'm just a fool  
A fool for you  
I'm just a fool

I  
I had my heart set on you  
And nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
And I  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone who never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)  
I'm just a fool  
I'm just a fool  
I'm just a fool

It's my fault to think you'll be true  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm just a fool

(_Just a fool by Christina Aguilera ft. Blake Shelton cover by Savannah Outen_)

When the song finished I glanced at Mel who had a shocked expression on her face. I kept calling her name when she finally came back to reality.

**Loren:** (starring at Mel as they parked at school) Why did you space out like that.

**Mel:** Lo you voice is amazing you should sing more.

**Loren:** (blushing) Not gonna happen, I have stage fright.

**Mel:** Loren Elizabeth Tate. You, one of these days are going to figure out the beauty, and talent you have.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. As I was getting out I took out my headphones and had Eddie Duran on blast. As I was walking to my locker my day just got worst when I stopped in front of the one and only Adrianna Masters. The girl has pin pointed me out since the 3rd grade to attack me with her snappy and bull remarks. The one common insult is ugly. Why you ask? I don't know, but it's starting to bug me.

**Adrianna:**"Tate"

**Loren**…

I ignore her and keep walking until I feel a hand on my shoulder forcing me to turn around.

**Loren:** (anger evident in my eyes) What!

**Adrianna:** Do you think you can ignore me?

**Loren:** (walking away) I'm trying my damn best.

**Adrianna:** (walking after Loren) Don't walk away from me!

**Loren:** (turning around) Take your best shot Adrianna.

**Adrianna:** Why are you dressed like a slut?

**Loren:** Adrianna why do you hate me so much?

Adrianna looked around to see if anyone was watching. When no one was looking she dragged me into the janitors' closet.

**Adrianna:** You want to know why I hate you so much.

**Loren:** YES!

**Adrianna:** I hate you because everyone loves you. You're the hottest girl in this school. I hate you because you get attention from everyone, and I hate that.

**Loren:** (fuming) Adrianna do you think I want that attention. No, I don't. I hate the attention it sucks.

**Adrianna:** (sincerity in her voice) Oh. I didn't know.

**Loren:** (on the verge of tears) that's right you didn't know. Do you know how much I want people to just leave me alone for one second so I can be a normal person?

**Adrianna:** I'm so sorry Loren. I-I-I didn't you felt so deeply about this.

**Loren:** Adrianna do you want to squash this and just become friends because I'm tired of the fighting and fussing.

**Adrianna:** (smiling) I wouldn't want to be anything else.

Adrianna and I hug and walk out of the janitors' closet to my locker to meet Mel. Until we stop in front of the all American school boy Cameron.

**Cam:** Hey Lo, Adrianna.

**Loren and Adrianna:** (in unison) Hey Cam.

**Cam: **So Lo, I was wondering if-

**Loren:** (interrupting) Sorry Cam I can't. It's a girl's night out.

**Adrianna:** Yeah were going to the fair. Bye!

Aid and I walk to my locker to talk to Mel and head to first period. Being Mel, she asks why Adrianna is beside me. I explain to her that I and Adrianna reconciled. She didn't believe me at first but, being the intelligent person that I am, I persuade her to believe us. She agreed to go to the fair with us tonight. Who knew this little trip for fun would change my life forever.

**OMG how is this goanna change her life… read and find out til' the next chapter peeps.**

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** **2**

Hope you guys enjoy chap. 2

And p.s. I don't own **Hollywood Heights**

Eddie's P.O.V

Yeah, I'm a rock star but it sucks that I don't have anyone to share it with anymore. And when I say anymore, it means I just got my heart broken by Queen Bee of Hollywood (drum roll) Chloe Carter. We broke up 3 months ago, I'm over her but she's delusional and won't leave me alone.

I was just in the house playing the piano when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door

Knock…Knock…Knock!

**Eddie:** (sighing) Dad if that's you just open the door.

The door opened and I regretted everything that I just said.

**Eddie:** (frustrated) Chloe GET OUT!

**Chloe:** (fake crying) Eddie please.

**Eddie:** (yelling) Chloe get OUT. I'm tired of your bull and stupid excuses. Leave me alone for good

**Chloe:** Eddie I thought you loved me.

Edie: (calming down) Chloe you're right. I loved you which means, I don't love you anymore. (Yelling) now get the hell out of my house.

**Chloe: **(backing out) fine but this isn't over.

When Chloe finally left I got back to my songwriting when I get interrupted again.

**Eddie:** (yelling) Chloe if that's you I swear to God that all hell will break loose.

When I open the door, I see my two best friends Ian and Tyler. I sigh in relief that it's not Chloe again.

**Ian:** (laughing) Whoa, crouch down tiger!

**Tyler: **What's up with you?

**Eddie:** Chloe.

**Ian:** I'm sorry mate.

**Tyler:** So what do you want to do today?

**Ian:** Go to the club, get drunk, and party all night long.

Tyler and I look at him like he's crazy.

**Eddie:** (rolling his eyes) what's up with you and partying all the time?

**Ian:** What I can't get drunk when my best mate here is going through heart break.

**Eddie:** First of all I'm over her second of all-

**Tyler and Eddie:** (unison) NO!

**Ian: **(under his breath) who knew we had such a tough crowd.

**Eddie:** Dude I just want to chill.

**Tyler:** Why don't we go to the fair on the Santa Monica pier?

**Ian:** Are you sure about that? Eddie isn't a regular guy.

**Eddie:** I just want to chill so, I'm down.

**Tyler:** Ok. So let's meet there at…..8:00 maybe?

**Ian:** It's fine with me.

**Eddie:** So it's settled Santa Monica pier 8:00

**Tyler and Ian:** Okay!

**Tyler:** Well see you then. Bye Eddie.

**Ian:** See you mate.

**Eddie:** Bye guys.

Ian and Tyler head out the door and close it behind them. Just a few minutes later there's another knock at the door.

**Eddie:** (sighing) can I get one note in.

I open the door to reveal the one and only Max Duran carrying a bag of take-out.

**Eddie:** (excitedly) Papa Max. What are you doing here?

**Max:** (putting his hand on his chest) I can't see my one and only rock star son anymore, what has the world done.

**Eddie:** (rolling his eyes at his dads over dramatic excuse) Pap's you can come and see me anytime. So what do we have in this bag?

**Max:** (smirking) Chinese!

**Eddie:** I'll get the forks.

**Max:** (whispering) I'll eat the food while you're gone.

**Eddie:** Don't you dare.

While my dad was in the living room laughing I went in the kitchen to get the forks. When I came back my dad had already started eating with chopsticks. I went behind him and smacked him in the head.

**Max:** (rubbing his head) Why did you do that?

**Eddie:** I told you don't touch the food until I come back.

**Max:** What the food was calling my name, so I had to answer, I just couldn't ignore it. That would be rude.

My dad and I laugh and talk the whole time there. We were talking about his love life and he shot down every woman in his category. Well what he thinks is his category. We got off the topic of love and into the rock star life. He brought up the times were him and ma used to rock the stadium and tear the roof off the place. My mom was a very touchy subject. She died in a car accident, and no one knows who the driver was after two years. He asked me about my music, and how's the song writing going. I swear I'm like a broken record. My answer to him is always I'm stuck.

**Max:** (sighing) Eddie it will come to you when you least expect it.

Eddie: Why can't it come now?

**Max:** (laughing) because that's not how it works.

**Eddie:** Whatever. Well, by dad I got to get ready.

**Max:** Where are you going?

**Eddie:** With Ian and Tyler to the Santa Monica pier.

**Max:** (eyeing him) are you sure about that?

**Eddie:** Yeah. I just want to get out of this house it's boring.

**Max:** (laughing) well by son, I'll see you tomorrow.

**Eddie:** By dad.

I close the door and go to my room to get into the shower. I get out get dressed.I have on a v-neck, Eddie shoes, glasses with no lens in them, and a beanie for DUDES. Ok. I'm not gay. As I was heading out of my room I hear two male voices.

**Eddie:** What are you guys doing here so early?

**Tyler:** It takes a long time to get there.

**Ian:** Plus, I'm starving so you're taking us to dinner.

Tyler and I give each other looks and say in unison… "You need a girlfriend". We all laugh and head to Rumor for dinner. When we got done we headed to the pier. Who knew this trip of fun would change my life forever. I might just fall in LOVE.

What's goanna happen next… read and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 **

**This is Eddie's last P.O.V because I'm going to write a separate story about his thoughts. **

Loren's P.O.V

When Mel and I got to my house she had to leave right after to go shower and change before we went to the pier. I decided that we go at 8:00. I called Adrianna and told her the plan. When I got done with the call I went to my room to take a shower and change. I was wearing a black lacey tight sleeveless shirt with ripped denim shorts, and black combat boots. I put my hair in a bun on top of my head and put red lipstick on. I grab my keys and phone and head to the living room with an awaiting Mel and Adrianna.

**Loren:** Hey, you guys ready to go?

As I said that my mom entered the door.

**Nora:** Mel, Adrianna. Where are you guys going?

**All:** Santa Monica pier.

**Nora:** Why?

**Adrianna:** Girls night out.

**Nora:** (laughing) boy trouble.

**Loren:** (laughing) Yep.

**Mel:** Lo, Aid, we better get going.

**Loren: **Ok. Well by mom. Come on lets go.

**Nora:** By girls, have fun.

We head out the door to the pier. Before we went there we got something from Bj's. We ate and headed to the pier.

Eddie's P.O.V

While we were in the car we went over the plan on what we're going to do at the pier.

**Eddie:** So who wants to go on what?

**Ian:** Well I want to go on the Drop Tower & Tornado.

**Eddie:** Ty?

**Tyler:** Uh. Okay the Cliffhanger & Waltzer.

**Eddie:** And I'm going on the Enterprise & Frisbee. Oh, wrist bands or tickets.

**Ian and Tyler:** Wrist bands. Duh!

**Eddie:** (rolling his eyes) Okay, then food.

**Ian:** Yep.

**Driver:** We're here Mr. Duran.

**Eddie:** Ok, let's go guys.

We get out of the car and head to our rides.

Loren's P.O.V

We were in the car going over our plans on what rides we're getting on.

**Loren:** Well while you guys think about what you're going to do, I'm getting on the Kamikaze and Dream Catcher.

**Adrianna:** I made up my mind; I want to go on the Ferris wheel and Hurricane.

**Loren:** Mel, what do you want to go on?

**Mel:** I want to go on the Gravitron and the Round Up.

**Loren:** Tickets or wristbands?

**Mel and Aid:** Wristbands. Duh!

**Loren: **(rolling her eyes) Okay, then food?

**Mel:** Yes!

**Adrianna:** We're here.

**All:** Yay.

Eddie's P.O.V

As we get out of the car you can hear the music playing on the individual rides. We start with Tyler's first ride, the Cliffhanger.

**Eddie:** Have you ridden this ride before Ty?

**Tyler:** Nope, heard about it from someone.

**Ian:** Well this someone must be a baby, because this ride looks like a snooze fest.

**Tyler:** You're going to eat your words once you get on this ride.

**Ian:** I'm so scared.

**Eddie:** Come on we're next.

We got on the ride and got in our cars. When the ride started it was kind of slow foe my taste.

**Ian:** I'm not eating my words yet.

**Tyler:** Wait a couple of seconds.

**Ian:** Why? It's just going to go slow-

Ian got interrupted when the ride was lifting up and spinning. It was really funny when we heard Ian let out a girly shriek from the rides speed. When we got off we were dizzy before, we went on the other rides. When we got done with are break we were walking and talking about Tyler's first ride.

**Eddie:** So Ian what was up with that girly shriek?

**Ian:** (anger in his voice) shut up mate!

**Tyler:** (smirking) how did those words taste?

**Ian:** Do you guys want me to slap the hell out of you.

**Eddie and Tyler**: We'd like to see you try.

**Ian:** That can be arranged.

Tyler and I laugh and head onto everyone's ride. The most amazing ride there was one of my picks the Enterprise. Ian, like the girl he really is, screamed the whole entire time. Who knew there was a girl inside every man? I found out from personal experience. We get off the last ride and head to get some food.

Loren's P.O.V

When we get out of the car we play roc, paper, and scissors to see whose ride gets picked first.

**All:** Rock. Paper. Scissors shoot.

And the winner is Mel! She decided that we would go on Round-up. When we get to the ride Aid almost screams in fear of what lies in front of us.

**Loren:** Aid what's wrong.

**Aid:** (shaking her head) I don't want to go on…._that_! You must be crazy.

**Mel:** (giving Aid her puppy dog eyes) please Aid, for me.

**Aid:** (looking at us with pure hatred for making her do this) fine! But if I piss my pants, (looking at Mel) you're buying me a new pair.

**Mel:** (huffing) Fine.

**Loren:** Come on guys we're next.

Aid hesitates to get on the ride but does it anyway. As soon as we got on, I regretted ever agreeing to get on this ride. It was torture being on this ride. All the screams, spinning, and going up and down was horrific. When we got off Adrianna went to the trash can to throw up with Mel and I right behind her. When we were through throwing up we ate some mints and went to the other rides. When we finished all the rides we went to get some food.

Eddie's P.O.V

When we got to the stands we decided that we would get some sweets then real food later. I got a caramel candy apple, Ian got a funnel cake, and Tyler got cotton candy. We sat down, talked and ate.

**Ian:** So there was this girl she was smoking. We had a couple of drinks and went back to her place. We we're making out at her front door when her mum came out.

**Eddie:** (laughing) Dude you got busted!

**Ian:** (blushing) Shut up mate!

**Tyler:** (laughing) what did she do?

**Ian:** Well, her mom came and smacked me in the back of the head, and drags me in the house with her daughter and husband. They interrogated me and ask me if I was going to marry their daughter after I left the house from our reservations.

**Eddie:** Did you run out of the house like when you saw that a snake?

**Ian:** (looking down) yes.

Tyler and I burst out laughing at his unfortunate luck. When we stopped we saw Ian with a flushed face.

**Tyler**: Dude you have the worst luck ever.

**Ian:** I know.

As Ian was saying that I saw Tyler starring at something.

**Eddie:** Ty, what's wrong?

When he doesn't respond, I hit him in the shoulder, and finally came back to reality.

**Eddie:** Dude what are you starring at?

**Ian:** I know what he's starring at.

**Eddie:** What?

**Tyler: **(smirking) those three hot girls about to walk past us.

I look at him confused until I turn around and see what he's talking about.

Loren's P.O.V

When we got to the stands we got something to drink and decided to go out to eat for real food. I got lemonade, Mel got a coke, and Aid got a fruit punch. When we got all of our stuff we walked and talked.

**Loren:** So, Mel, Has Adam made his move yet?

**Mel:** Will he ever?

**Aid and Lo:** (in unison) No!

**Mel:** That's what I thought.

**Loren:** Mel, give him some time, he might come to his senses and have the guts to kiss you.

**Mel:** (rolling her eyes) Lo I've waited way to long for him to work up the courage. So I'm moving on.

**Adrianna:** Mel's right Lo, it's been way to long.

**Loren:** (sighing) maybe you guys are right but, who are you moving on to?

**Mel:** (smirking) probably some hot guy at this fair.

**Adrianna:** (laughing) that's kind of specific don't you think?

**Loren:** Hey, life goes on, it could happen!

**Adrianna:** (laughing) Yeah, like we're really going to fall in love at a fair!

We all laugh and continue walking, until I see Aid biting her thumb and looking down with a red face.

**Loren:** Aid what's wrong?

**Aid:** (still blushing) that hot guy over there is checking me out.

**Mel:** Dude is every guy her e checking us out?

**Aid:** Probably.

I laugh at their assumptions. When I turn around to see who they're talking about I nearly die in shock as I see who's starring at me with a sexy smile. I smile back and look away as soon as I do.

Eddie's P.O.V

When I see the gleam in her eyes I know she instantly recognizes me. When she smiled at me I could tell that she was very nervous knowing that a rock star and his friends were starring at her. They walk past us to the house of mirrors.

**Ian: **The girl with the colorful outfit was hot!

**Tyler:** The blonde was smoking!

**Ian:** Eddie what do you think?

While the guys were talking they didn't see me walking after the girls. When they noticed I was gone they found me and followed me.

Loren's P.O.V

When we got in the house of mirrors we hear three male voices.

**Tyler:** Dude what are you doing?

**Eddie:** Do you want to see them?

**Ian and Tyler:** Yes! They're hot.

**Eddie:** Then that's what I'm doing.

**Ian:** Alright. So, where did they go?

**Mel:** In the house of mirrors.

**Tyler:** Alright let's-, Eddie did you just say that?

**Eddie:** No.

**Ian:** Then who did?

**Adrianna:** Turn around.

When the boys turn around, they're shocked to see us behind them instead of the house. The first one to speak was who I assumed was Tyler.

**Tyler:** Whoa! The blonde looks better in person.

**Adrianna:** The blonde has a name.

**Tyler:** And what is it?

Adrianna walked up to Tyler until there was no more room between them. I smirked at Tyler's flushed face.

**Adrianna:** (whispering) it's Adrianna. (Backing away) what's yours?

**Tyler:** (gulping) Tyler.

**Adrianna:** (laughing) nice to meet you Tyler.

**Tyler:** You too.

**Ian:** (whispering) she just shot you down.

**Mel:** What was that?

**Ian:** I said that you love. Look ten types of hot tonight, and I'm Ian

Mel was gaping at Ian until she had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She walked up to Ian, grabbed his shirt and whispered something in his ear and said.

**Mel:** Now what was that?

**Ian:** (stunned) I'm Ian, what's your name?

**Mel:** (smiling) you got it right this time, and it's Mel.

As everyone was having their conversations, I slipped out and went to the house of mirrors. What I didn't know, was the Eddie Duran was following me. As I stepped in I went in front of the mirror, something caught my eye. It was a man smirking, arms crossed, leaning on the wall.

**Loren:** I just met you and you're stalking me.

**Eddie:** (smirking) It's not called stalking, it's called observing.

**Loren:** (sarcastically) do you like what you see?

**Eddie:** (smiling) LOVE!

I raise my eyebrow and turn around back to the mirror. I smirk, and then walk deeper into the house of mirrors. I see out the corner of my eye that he's following me. ALERT! STALKER! ON! THE! LOOSE!

**Outside**

Mel's P.O.V

When I was having a conversation with that, Ian, guy I noticed Loren and that other guy, who looked very familiar, were gone. So being the worried friend I am, pointed it out.

**Mel:** Where's Lo?

**Adrianna:** When did she leave?

**Ian:** What are you guys talking about?

**Adrianna:** Did you see the girl standing here?

**Tyler:** Yea.

**Mel:** Do you see her now?

**Ian:** No, and where's Eddie?

**Adrianna:** Who's Eddie?

**Tyler:** The other guy that was with us.

**Mel:** OMG! That was Eddie Duran!

**Adrianna:** (shocked) no it wasn't.

**Ian:** Yes, it was.

Adrianna and I looked at each other, then the guys, and screamed.

**Ian:** I think I'm deaf.

**Tyler:** (yelling) what was that Ian?

**Mel:** Sorry guys.

**Ian:** It's fine.

While everyone was trying to figure were Eddie and Loren went, I went in the house of mirrors and saw the most unexpected thing ever!

**Until next time peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

Paste you

**Chapter: 4**

Loren's P.O.V

**In the house of mirrors**

When I got to somewhere he couldn't see me I stepped behind a mirror, a secret spot I only know about. It's a secret because when you step from behind it, it looks like you're on every mirror.

**Eddie:** Where did she go?

When I step out, he smirks and starts to talk.

**Loren:** Clueless to where I am?

**Eddie:** Nope.

**Loren:** (smiling) Okay!

**Eddie:** So I see you love to go on adventures.

**Loren:** Nahh, adventures are over rated!

**Eddie:** You know I can find you just like that, right?

**Loren:** Oh, so you're a detective now?

**Eddie:** (smirking) Nope, still a rock star!

**Loren:** (rolling my eyes) and still clueless.

I take a few steps back when he ventured off to find me. When I turn around, we come face-to-face for the first time. Arms crossed and a sly smile on his face. My breathing hitched, and I couldn't move.

**Eddie:** Told you I was a detective!

**Loren:** (sarcastically) yeah, and you're superman too.

**Eddie:** You catch on fast.

I roll my eyes and sit on the floor thinking "_why is he even talking to me, I'm from the valley, he's a rock star, nobody like him likes valley girls"_ my thoughts get interrupted by Eddie sitting beside me.

**Eddie:** What's wrong?

I bite my lip and look up at Eddie. I look back down and scrunch my nose trying to figure out an answer to his question. When I finally come up with an answer I take a deep breath and start talking.

**Loren:** Why?

**Eddie:** Why what?

**Loren:** (looking up) Why are you still here, still trying to get my attention, when I'm not giving it to you?

**Eddie:** (smiling) I'm the curious type of guy.

**Loren:** (laughing) why?

**Eddie:** When I put my mind to something, I put in a lot of effort.

**Loren:** (looking up) Why me?

**Eddie: **(smiling) why did I go for you instead of the other two?

**Loren:** (blushing) yes.

**Eddie:** Because you're different.

**Loren:** Strangely different.

**Eddie:** (eyebrows pressed together) who thinks you're strange?

**Loren:** I do.

**Eddie:** Why?

**Loren:** Did you see those two out there?

**Eddie:** Yea.

**Loren:** They're perfect, unlike me the awkward one.

**Eddie:** You're not awkward

**Loren:** (laughing bitterly) yes I am, when I get in front of a class I freeze up, I have to put up this tough hard ass exterior to faze people of who I really am, I'm the shiest girl you've ever met, if you get to know me.

**Eddie:** That's not the whole story, is it?

**Loren:** What do you mean?

He looked down at our hands that were a few centimeters apart. He began to slide one of his hands closer to mine until he interlaced my hand into his. He looked up and started to speak.

**Eddie:** (sincerity in his voice and eyes) your eyes speak louder than you're words.

**Loren: **How do you know?

**Eddie: **(sarcastically) I have a sixth sense.

**Loren:** (laughing) I'm being serious.

**Eddie:** (sighing) I guess I got it from my mom. Whenever something bad would happen, I would put on a fake smile so she wouldn't worry, but she always saw right through it, that's how I am.

**Loren:** What about when Chloe put on a fake smile?

**Eddie:** I guess I couldn't tell with lying- cheating-gold diggers.

**Loren:** Ha!

**Eddie:** (laughing) But on a serious note, (seriously) what do you not like about yourself?

**Loren:** It's not like I don't like myself, I just don't believe.

**Eddie: **Believe in what?

**Loren:** (taking a deep breath) I don't believe in the stuff people tell me, like my mom and Mel for example, they tell me every day that I'm beautiful and my reply back is that they're my family, they have to say stuff like that to make me happy .

**Eddie:** (curiously) why don't you think you're beautiful?

**Loren:** (laughing bitterly) look at me, and look at Mel and Aid. They have a natural beauty I wish I had, everyone looks at them like they're a priceless jewel, don't get me wrong I'm not jealous, I just want someone to look at me like they look at them. Like my dad used to look at my mom, (whispering) before he left.

**Eddie:** (slowly) what happened to your dad?

**Loren:** (shakily) when I was four, my dad decided that he didn't want to be a dad anymore. So on the day he left he took me to go see a meteor shower, and promised he'll stay here forever. That promised was broken when he and my mom got in a fight. He, as always, got mad and left to get cigarettes, (bitterly) the funny thing is he didn't even smoke. (Sadly) Because of him, I can't really enjoy life because; I think it might be taken away from me, in an instant. I don't think I'm beautiful because I'm just to scared believe in it, if I put my belief in something it will go away, just like my dad.

When I told Eddie that story, I was surprised. I felt comfortable enough around him, even though I just met him. He makes me feel safe, something I haven't felt since my dad left. When I look in his eyes all I see is care, even though he just met me. I feel this connection with him that I've never had with anyone, not even my mom, it's weird.

**Eddie:** I'm sorry.

**Loren:** It's fine. It's just hard sometimes to not have a strong feeling toward yourself. So what's your story?

**Eddie:** Well after my mom died, it's been a hell hole with love for me. My mom's not here to give me these motivational speaks about how everything's goanna be fine because it's just a bump in the road. Without her here I'm stuck and have nowhere to go, yes I have my dad but he doesn't carry a mother's love, hope, and motivational pep talks. (Looking up) it's hard you know, not having her here is like not having anything, it gets lonely.

Before my brain could catch up with my actions I went over and hugged Eddie, and when I realized what I did I started to pull back slowly, but Eddie held me tighter than before. So we stayed like that for a few minutes before we both pulled away.

**Eddie:** So you want to go back, because I'm pretty sure everyone's going crazy looking for us.

**Loren:** (getting up) yeah, let's go.

**Eddie:** Okay. Oh let me see your phone.

**Loren:** Why?

**Eddie:** So I can have your number.

**Loren:** Ok.

I handed him my phone and he handed me his. We started walking and he began to talk.

**Eddie:** You know you don't know one thing about me.

**Loren:** (confused) and what is that?

**Eddie:** You'll find out.

While we were walking, in a sudden movement, Eddie had me pinned up against a mirror. I gasped at how close our faces were.

**Eddie:** See I-

**Mel:** Oh…My…God!

Eddie and I turned our heads towards the noise. When I saw who was there, I cleared my throat and started to speak.

**Loren:** Well I'll be going!

As I was trying to move from Eddie, he pulled me back in and crashed his lips onto mine. At first I was shocked, and then I got into the feel of it. When I was kissing Eddie, it didn't feel the same as kissing past boyfriends. This kiss was passionate and sweet, while the others were cute. After a few minutes of making out, Eddie broke away.

**Eddie:** I'll call you later.

He winked at me and walked away leaving a breathless me, and shocked Mel. When I regained my breathing I stood up and walked over to Mel.

Loren: Uh…yea, we should go home.

**Mel:** Lo, that was H-O-T, HOT!

**Loren:** (blushing) yeah, it was.

Mel and I started to walk out of the house, as I was walking I caught a glimpse of Eddie and his friends. A **_devious _**smile formed on my face I turned to Mel and Aid.

**Loren:** I'll be back.

Mel and Aid give me confused looks as I back away towards Eddie and the boys. As I get up to them one of them sees me and was about to tell Eddie. I stopped him and turned Eddie around myself. I crashed his lips onto mine. They moved feverishly against each other. I broke the kiss and started to talk.

**Loren:** (smirking) and that's what you don't know about me.

I winked at him and walked back to Mel and Adrianna, they had shocked looks on their faces. I grabbed their hands and walked towards the car. When we got in the car I got bombarded with questions.

**Mel: **When did you grow a pair?

**Loren:** (disgusted) ewww… I didn't have any in the first place.

**Adrianna:** I didn't know you had it in you.

**Loren:** (smirking) everybody has a dark side. **(A/N Kelly Clarkson song)**

I laughed at their shocked faces. I started the car and drove home. Mel and Aid want to spend the night to try to get the juicy details. Ha! They won't get anything out of me. Or will they? They probably will. But while I was in the car I blocked out the constant pleading for details, my mind was only focused on Eddie.

Eddie's P.O.V

When I was with Loren I felt protected, like I could tell her my life story and she wouldn't judge me. When I was with Chloe, I never told her stuff like I told Loren today. We talked, and in that time I came up with a way to kiss her. She was surprised as I was at how much passion was in that one kiss. Yes my kissed I forced on her was good, but hers was amazing. It had fire and passion. That kissed she shared with me was something I never experienced. When she broke away I was breathless and stunned she had that much of a dark side in her. When she walked away far enough so she didn't hear us Ian started to talk.

Ian: Dude that was freaking hot!

Tyler: Damn, I wish Aid would've kissed me.

Ian: Like she would ever kiss you.

Tyler: Whatever. So Eddie how was it.

I was still shocked speechless about the kiss.

Ian: Eddie, mate. You okay?

I finally snapped back to reality at Ian yelling my name.

Eddie: Uh, yeah we should go.

Tyler: (whispering) I think she gave him a you-know-what.

Eddie: (glaring at Tyler) shut up!

Tyler: Bro, I'm just saying.

Ian: We should go Eddie over here needs a shower.

I rolled my eyes and walked past them to the car. While I was in the car all I could think about was Loren. Will I ever see her again? Will we ever become a thing? I hope so, I really like her.

Loren's P.O.V

**Next Day**

Today was hectic. I woke up late and didn't have time to put on any makeup. I wore a pink floral high low sun dress with tan peep toe wedges. I curled my hair and put it in a waterfall braid. The only makeup I put on is some baby lips, lip balm. I ate a quick breakfast which had strawberries and waffles. It was great while it lasted. I got up went back to my room to get my book bag while my mom answered the door for Mel, or I thought it was Mel. When I got to the door I had a shocked expression on my face to who it was.

Loren: Eddie what are you-

I got cut off by Eddie pushing me on the wall and we started to kiss after about a minute we heard someone clear their throat. We broke away quickly at the sight of my mom, Mel, Aid, Ian, and Tyler starring at us. Mel was the first to speak. I wish I could duct tape her mouth.

Mel: Would you guys stop swallowing each other we need to go.

Loren: Seriously?

Mel: Yes.

Loren: (rolling my eyes) fine let's- (looking at Eddie) how do you know where I live and what are you doing here?

Eddie: Mel told us and we're taking you guys to school.

Loren: What!

Ian: We're not just taking you to school.

Tyler: We're going with you.

The girls: (unison) WHAT!

**Till next time. Peace**

r document here...


	5. Chapter 5

**Paste your documen**

**You guys I have no more to put with this story because I'm having writers' block and it suck so sorry but this story is on a hold. **

**t here...**


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your

**Chapter 5**

**Loren's P.O.V**

They're going to school with us, what the hell. What if something happens? Omg!

**Loren:** UH NO!

**Tyler:** UH YES!

**Mel:** Uh no!

**Aid:** And if anyone says "Uh yes", you will be slapped.

**Eddie: **We're still going.

**Loren: **Mom!

**Nora:** All right girls they're taking you to school and going, point blank, case closed. Now go before you're really late for school and get grounded when you come back! GO NOW!

**Everyone:** (unison) Yes mama Tate!

We all headed out the door. That's when something hit me.

**Loren: **How are you going to go to school with us, when you're a freaking **_Rock Star_**?

Everybody stopped in their tracks thinking about what to do.

**Eddie:** Just go with it.

**Loren: **Okay.

We got in the car and Eddie started it up. The radio came on and it was playing the song _Buttons by the PCD's_. Eddie reached to turn it but Mel stopped him.

**Mel:** Don't turn; I have the most amazing story for this song.

**Eddie:** What do you mean?

**Loren:** Mel don't you dare tell anyone that story.

**Ian:** I actually want to hear this, go on love.

**Mel:** Well, Lo and I went to this party. I being Mel actually forced her to come. When we got there everyone was dancing. I wanted to dance but Lo didn't, so we made a bet. Lo would have to dance on the last song that came on, but the catch was she had to ask the hottest dude there to dance with. Well the last song was buttons, lo went to the dude and asked him to dance he agreed. Halfway through the song Lo came running to me telling she wanted to go home. At first she wouldn't tell me why, but when we got in the car she spilled everything out and cried while I laughed hysterically.

**Ian:** Lo, what happened?

**Loren: **(muttering) I don't want to talk about it.

**Eddie:** Come on, tell us.

**Loren:** (sighing) fine. He had his hands on my waist and I had my backside on his front side. Like Mel said halfway through the song I felt something poking me on my ass! He had a, you know what.

Everyone in the car was silent at my confession until I heard an eruption of laughter from the back seat. Eddie, on the other hand, was silent.

**Loren:** Eddie, what's wrong?

**Eddie:** Nothing babe.

**Loren:** W-w-wait, what did you just call me?

**Eddie:** Could it have been babe?

**Loren:** Yes it was that word.

**Eddie:** What's wrong with the word babe?

**Loren:** (confused) what do you mean by, babe?

**Eddie:** Uh, girlfriend. Who didn't know that?

**Loren:** So, I'm your girlfriend?

**Eddie:** (blushing) Yea, only if you want to be my girlfriend.

**Loren:** As long as you'll be my boyfriend.

**Eddie: **(smiling) then we are a couple.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. As we were having our conversation, those dummies were still back there laughing. I hate Mel so much right now. As they quiet down we are already at school, Eddie parked and got out the door. When I was opening the door Eddie closed it back and opened it for me.

**Eddie:** My mom taught me to treat ladies with respect.

**Loren:** Well thank you.

Everyone got out of the car and walked towards the school. While we were walking everyone was starring at us.

**Loren:** (whispering) Eddie I don't like being watched.

**Eddie:** (whispering) babe, ignore it.

**Loren:** (whispering) I can't ignore it when every girl here is undressing you with their eyes.

**Eddie:** (jealous) well I can't ignore it when every dude here is undressing you with their eyes.

**Loren:** Are you jealous?

**Eddie:** Yes.

I laughed at his straight forwardness. We go inside the school so Mel, Aid and I can get our books before we go to first period. Eddie, Ian, and Tyler went to the principal's office to tell them about what they're doing here. As I was making my way to my locker, someone pinned me on it. It was Cam.

**Loren:** Cam, what are you doing?

**Cam:** I'm asking you out. So do you want to go on a date with me?

**Loren:** (frustrated) Cam, I have a boyfriend.

**Cam:** And I have a math test, something we both can cheat on.

**Loren:** (angry) Cam I have a boyfriend. Get off of me!

**Cam:** I don't see him.

**Eddie:** (angry) turn around.

**Cam:** I don't see-

Cameron stops in the middle of his sentence to come face to face with the Eddie Duran. He gets off me and finishes his sentence.

**Cam:** much

**Eddie:** (smirking) I'm more of a man then you are, little boy. Now get away from my girlfriend.

When Eddie says the word girlfriend everyone stops and stares at Eddie and I in astonishment. Getting overwhelmed in the spotlight I start to talk.

**Loren:** Come on Eddie, I have to go to first period.

**Eddie:** Fine, but you flirt with my girl again; I swear I'll kick your ass.

Cam flinched at Eddie's anger. He backed up and walked away. Me and Eddie started walking before he tripped and fell on a girl. It's Kim, great.

**Eddie**: I'm so sorry.

**Kim:** it's fine.

Eddie gets off of her on helps her up. As she was getting up I saw a flash of hate in her eyes as she was looking towards me. She changed into a devious smirk. In on swift movement she crashed her lips onto Eddie's. He pulled back instantly.

**Eddie:** (yelling) what the hell. I have a girlfriend.

**Kim: **(smirking) like you really like-

Before she could even finish her sentence I hauled off and slapped her square in the face. She stumbled back at the sudden impact. I got up in her voice and said with venom in my voice.

**Loren:** If you ever touch my boyfriend again, I'll rip that fake blonde hair out of your head. You tramp!

I backed up and went over and crashed my lips onto Eddie's. This kiss was full of the anger and hatred I had towards Kim at the moment. I broke away, and spit Kim's saliva out of Eddie's mouth. I backed up, smirked at Eddie, grabbed his hand, and walked to first period. When we walked in we saw Mal and Ian sitting together, and Aid and Tyler sitting together. Mel was the first to see me and Eddie walk in.

**Mel:** What took you guys so long?

**Eddie:** Well, Loren over here, just beasted some girl.

**Mel and Ian; Aid and Tyler:** WHAT!

**Loren**: (smirking) what she kissed him!

**Mel:** Again, when did you grow a pair?

**Loren:** Again, eww… I didn't have any in the first place.

We went through the rest of school periods with whispers and looks from everyone. Mel, Aid, and I had to stay after school to practice for the home coming game we had. Yes we are cheerleaders. I became one to hang out with Mel and became co-captain. Wow! And since its close Halloween we have to dress up as the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders. The boys stayed after school with us. When we were done we all went home before the game. The boys demanded that they get to see their girls cheer. We said no, but being the inner sappy person, I gave in and now Eddie and the boys are in the living room probably dressed up and waiting for us. Mel and Aid straightened their hair and put on their costumes. I curled my hair loosely and put on my costume too. We got our pom poms and went out of my room. My mom, Max, Don, Lisa, and Gus were in there looking at pictures. We struck a pose, and then Mel cleared her throat and waited for everyone to turn around. When they did mouths fell open and there were a lot of gasps.

**Loren:** For the record, I argued to get this changed.

**Nora:** Knowing you, we know you did.

**Loren:** Glad that came clear and where is Eddie, Ian, and Tyler?

**Mel:** On the other hand, how do we look?

**Nora:** You guys look great!

**Lisa and Gus:** Amazing!

**Max:** Gorgeous!

**Don:** They're a little to revealing.

**Adrianna:** Seriously dad?

**Nora:** (stern) Donald. They look amazing!

**Mel:** Thanks Mama Tate.

**Loren:** No one answered my question.

**Max:** Oh, all of the boys left a part of their costume and went to go get them.

**Mel:** (muttering) dumb boys.

**Loren:** (laughing) so do you know when they're coming back?

**Max:** They're going to go straight to the game, instead of stopping back here, because they didn't want you guys to be late.

**Aid:** Aww so sweet.

**Mel:** It would've been sweeter if they were here.

**Nora:** Well everybody, we got to get going if we don't want to be late.

**Loren:** Let's go!

**Longest update ever in history **

**Hope you like read and review….. pwease.**

document here...


End file.
